Wait For You
by LipglossdnLetdown
Summary: I loved him. But I guess it just wasn't enough to make him stay. Mostly RandyOFC Appearances from others later in the story.
1. Prologue

**Wait For You**

**Prologue**  
_Come Back_

"You said you hate me?"

"I do. I know, I don't normally hate people, but I made an exception for you." She licks her lips as she looks out into the other part of the parking lot, seeing people start to arrive at the club. "I gave you my heart, Randy, and what the hell did you do with it? You broke my God-damned heart, and you don't give a damn about it."

"I do, and I'm sorry for it, but I'm moving on, Elle. I'm doing what you should do." He crouches down in front of her, taking her hand, as she glares up at him, yanking her hands out of his grip. He pushes a few strands of soaking wet hair out of her face, to get a better look at her. "Don't cry, Elle, please. I'll never stop loving you, I swear."

"Then why are you doing this?" By now you had full view of her black bra through her white wife beater, and her dark skinny jeans stuck to her from the pouring rain that continues to fall around the two bodies.

"Elle, you deserve better than me. A woman like you does not need an egotistical jackass like me. She deserves someone – I don't know – someone who can truly love her. I'm doing this so I don't hold you down or back from anything, anymore."

"You never held me back from anything. Everything I did, I did for myself, to love you. I had my life set before I met you. You just made it better." She sucks in her lower lip, biting on the inside of it, as she looks out again, just trying not to look straight at Randy. "I love you, more than any person could love anyone else, yet you're tearing my heart out and stepping on it all because you think I deserve better. If anything, you deserve better than me. Not some stupid girl that doesn't even--"

"Don't say it" he quickly cut her off. "Don't you dare say it. You have a family. May not be blood but they love you. And you're anything from stupid. I'm leaving because I don't want to hurt you anymore." Elle watches from the wet cement as Randy stands up, looking down at her. His baby blue polo t-shirt sticking to his skin, in all the right places, this scene, Randy Orton in the pouring rain, in any women's fantasy, but under these circumstances, it isn't the best fantasy for Elle.

Her large, green orbs looking up at him, as you call tell mostly by her eyes she's been balling her eyes out. Their eyes meet in the last eye lock for a long time, before he slowly closes his eyes, a tear running down his cheek or maybe it was the rain, she wasn't sure. He looks away from her when he reopens them. She watches him walk away from her, across the parking lot to his car.

"Randy" She calls out, but is not loud enough to her love to hear because of the raspiness of her normal voice, mixed with the raspiness of her voice from crying and choking on hears. "Randy, come back… come back."

The door of the car closed, as the door to her heart closes at the same time. Randy drove away leaving Elle sitting outside in the pouring rain, leaving her.

* * *

_There it is, my first story, first chapter. Let me know what you think; if you want to read more. Later days!_


	2. Chapter 1 : Buy You A Drink

Hey Guys

_Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I was in exams and I didn't really feel like writing after that, So I took a little break to myself. I finally got it done... Hopefully you'll understand, the chapter happens before the prologue. Basically how Elle and Randy met. Anywho, hope you enjoy. Don't forget the feedback!_

* * *

**Wait For You**

**Chapter 1**

_Buy You A Drink_

_**- 6 months earlier -**_

"Thanks." Randy Orton said to the bartender as he was handed his drink. He turned himself around in the stool and looked around the VIP area. All he wanted at that moment was to have a couple of drinks. His eyes continued to gaze around the room. His eyes stopped suddenly when he saw the most gorgeous woman sitting alone in a booth. She was about 2 or 3 feet away from where he sat. She had light eyes that flashed above high cheek bones and her mouth looked sexy. She had brown hair which she wore down and wavy.

_Beautiful_. He Thought. He got up from the stool and decided to go and introduce himself. He could use a distraction that night.

Elle looked up and smirked when she saw who sat down in the booth with her. She recognized him. He really was a good looking man. She couldn't help but stare at his eyes. She extended her hand to shake his. "Elle" she said.

"Randy." He replied taking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." stated Elle a glimmer in those green eyes. She slowly pulled away from his firm grip.

Randy let his gaze check her out. Her face and down to her exposed cleavage. He could see himself having a little fun with her later that night, and from the way she was looking at him he guessed she felt the same.

"I don't mean to sound rude-"

"But it's ok to stare at my breast " she interrupted, taking a sip from her drink. She looked at him with a smile.

Randy kept his gaze on her smiling lips, "Sorry, their just so… great."

Elle let out a small laugh, "You know for someone in your position-I would think you would be a little smoother."

Randy chuckled. She was honest type. Didn't care to sugar coat it and he liked it. "OK." he said. "So why are you here?"

Elle took another sip of her drink, "Hmm. Mostly my job. What about you?" she stated.

Randy took his mouth from his glass and he frowned "Same reason as yours. I own this club" he stated taking the glass to his lips once again.

Elle looked at him doubtful, "You own this place?" she asked.

"Yes."

Elle chuckled lightly, "Really? It can't be that bad all you do is own clubs, how hard can that be?"

Randy nodded and pointed his now empty glass at her "Your right. It isn't that bad" he told her. His eyes once again wondering down to her cleavage,

"The funny thing is… my dad owns this place."

Randy looked at her dumbfound. He was busted.

Elle gave him her smirk, leaning closer to whisper in his ear "You should be careful next time, who you decided to lie to and everything."

Randy could feel her breathe on his neck, driving him crazy. "What does that mean?"

She shrugged, "Exactly what I just said." She paused. "It's not everyday some guy uses my dad's club to hit on me." she joked placing the drink to her lips.

Randy smirked back, "What makes you think you're being hit on?"

Elle leaned back against the booth. "Maybe your right."

Randy didn't let his eyes leave her face. The more he heard her talk the more he was intrigued by her. "If I was hitting on you-" Randy started. "I would buy you a drink."

"Oh. OK." She leaned in again "But it would be a little rude of me to let you buy me a drink since I already get them free anyways."

Randy grinned, "Your right, but I would still like to get you a drink."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know… to be a gentleman. And you give your dad more of my money." he laughed. "Anyways, you look like a tease"

Elle raised her eyebrow at him "You think I'm a tease?" she asked him.

She waited for him to reply but he didn't. Elle moved herself closer to him and let her hand lay on his thigh.

"We can leave right now. There is no need to buy me a drink. What do you say?"

Randy opened his mouth to respond to her suggestion, but was stopped when he heard his best friend clearing his throat. He looked away from Elle and up to John Cena.

John pretended not to notice and asked innocently, "Did I interrupt?"

Elle turned her head to John's direction. She discreetly took her hand off Randy

"No. No interruption." She smiled glancing over at Randy.

She scooted herself out of the booth and stood up, "It was a pleasure meeting you Randy, but I got to get back to work. Have a good night" She winked and walked away.

Elle quickly jump over the bar counter and leaned against the back bar, keeping her gaze on the man candy she just left.

Brooke was finishing serving a customer when she noticed her cousin lost in La La land. She looked in the direction Elle was starting when she realized why her little cousin was in the trance. She laughed making her away towards her.

Her cousin pinching her arm snapped Elle out of her trance and she turned to her. "OW! What are you doing?"

"Do you know who that is?" Brooke giggled.

"A random guy in VIP?"

"Ha ha. You're funny."

"Randy Orton." Elle whispered.

"Duh. He's like the hottest guy ever. I heard he's quite the player"

"What?" Elle looked at Brooke. "You don't say?! The guy practically asked me to bang him on the table over there." She laughed

"I don't doubt it. Don't you ever talk to your brothers? I was watching wrestling with Trevor one night and I happened to mention how delicious Mr. Orton looked and Trevor nearly beat me to death. That's when he told me, you're prince charming over there was known to be some player loving to flirt." Brooke explained. "Guys like that are bad news, Elle. Apparently the only three things they care about are the three F's. Family, friends and fucking."

"What that isn't so bad" Elle laughed. "I'm kidding Bee. You can lose the face."

"Hey sweetheart, can I get a drink?" a customer screamed. Brooke rolled her eyes and went to serve the customer. Elle jumped over the bar and made her way through the crowd, towards the hallway leading the VIP washroom and her office.

Elle felt someone take a hold on her hand, "What the hell?" she exclaimed over the music. She managed to break free from the grip once they entered the private bathroom. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"Were you serious?" Randy asked her. He had her against the bathroom door.

Elle pressed her lips together trying not to laugh. She moved a little closer to him and tilted her head slightly upward. Was she serious? Maybe other nights she wouldn't be-but for some reason that night she was. Maybe it was the alcohol or him, or just the fact that she wanted to be touched and kiss for a least one night.

Elle licked her lips before letting her lips touch his. The kiss began slowly, and then Randy pressed his hard body against her soft one. Elle felt a tingle run down her spine as they kissed.

They heard a loud knock. Randy quickly broke the kiss, "Fuck." he murmured. Why now?

Elle laughed. "Maybe this isn't such a great idea. Besides, I'm not a one time fuck Mr. Orton."

She quickly unlocked the door and went to office. She leaned against her office and laughed lightly. _Ah this is going to be a long night_ She thought. She couldn't believe she was considering sleeping with him. One night stands are not Elle's thing, no matter how hot the guy is. But she needed some tonight. Even after the information handed to her by Riley, she knew better.

But something about Randy told her not to jump to any conclusion too quickly...

* * *


End file.
